Morph Moth
|sprite = }} Morph Moth, known in Japan as , is a character in the Mega Man X series, a Reploid based off a bagworm moth. An unusual Reploid of unknown background, he is a prototype equipped with advanced circuitry and has the unique ability to absorb scrap from other Reploids to power himself up. Morph Moth is lazy and takes a lackadaisical approach to his duties. Under Sigma's orders, he has occupied a robot junkyard and is using the scrap materials there to resurrect destroyed Mavericks and create new ones. When X first meets him, he looks like a mechanical bagworm. He can move around and drop junk on X, and even do a spiraling attack with it. After some time he morphs to a moth form. He is vulnerable to flames, being weak to Speed Burner. Strategy ''Mega Man X2'' Part 1 - Bagworm When the battle begins, Morph Moth (in this form) will swing back and forth like a pendulum. If he swings hard enough he'll drop debris. After his last swing he'll fall to the ground and spin around on the floor, scattering damaging junk and becoming invincible. Then he'll stop in the center of the room (near or exact) and will absorb debris into himself clockwise or counter-clockwise. As he absorbs debris, he will grow bigger. After a few times through his pattern of attacks and absorbing debris, he will become fairly large and pull himself up into the ceiling to transform into his moth form. If enough damage is done to him while in his cocoon form, he will pull up into the ceiling before he reaches his maximum size. For this battle, try to avoid taking damage as much as possible. When he spins on the floor, get off the floor. When he absorbs junk, try to run and dodge in the direction he's absorbing the junk. The player can either let him grow into his true form or pelt him with X-Buster shots or the Speed Burner. Either way he'll reveal his true form and the real battle will begin. Part 2 - Moth In this state, Moth will fly around the room dropping sparkling scale dust and will occasionally fire a colorful laser beam from his hands. His pollen attack and himself are easily avoided by standing near a wall. If he stops above X and fires a laser, simply dash to avoid it. Just like his previous form, attack him with charged X-Buster shots or Speed Burner, and he'll go down without a problem. Other appearances *A digital reproduction of Morph Moth appeared as a boss in Mega Man Xtreme. *He appeared in the Boss Attack mode from Mega Man Xtreme 2. *Morph Moth is fought alongside Blizzard Wolfang and Commander Yammark in two stages from the X Challenge mode in Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2. *Morph Moth appeared as an unit card in TEPPEN. Data ''Mega Man X2'' stats *'Height:' 214 cm (7 ft) *'Weight:' 128 kg (282 lbs) *'Power:' 3200rp *'Speed:' 8800rp Stage enemies Enemies in Morph Moth's stages: *'Mid Boss (x2):' Pararoid S-38 and Old Robot *Cannon Driver *Disk Boy 08 *Garakuta Robot (not present in Mega Man Xtreme) *Hanged Reploid *Pararoid R-5 *Pararoid V-1 Other media ''Rockman X2'' manga When X investigates a scrapyard, Morph Moth created an illusion to make X see Reploids he had previously defeated as zombies in order to gain time and transform. X is nervous and has no idea what to do, but when he is attacked by a zombie Wire Sponge, he realizes something is wrong as Wire Sponge was still alive. Looking around, he notices Morph Moth hidden in the ceiling releasing a powder, and attacks him. This causes Morph Moth's illusion to fade, and the zombies that were attacking X are revealed to be Morph Moth's minions. After taking care of the Mavericks, Morph Moth says that X's cowardice is regrettable and attacks with scrap. A piece of scrap enters the X-Buster when it is about to fire and damages it, and Morph Moth takes the opportunity to transform into his second form. But as X had gained the ability to use the X-Buster in each arm, he is able to fight. After a difficult battle, X manages to destroy Morph Moth with Speed Burner. ''Rockman X Mega Mission 3 In the Carddass, he is revived as "'Metamor Mothmeanos HL'", with his beams becoming more powerful and being equipped with a Moth Saber. He and other three revived Hyper Limit Reploids disguised themselves as a vigilante group called Masquerades, with him using the alias, . When they are invited to join the Hunters, they reveal their true nature and attack the Hunter Base. The four Mavericks are forced to retreat when Return X attacked them, and they later combine into Mix Forte. Archie Comics Morph Moth would subsequently appear in the Worlds Unite crossover event, which featured the ''Mega Man X series joining Archie's Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Sonic Boom titles and other Sega and Capcom franchises. Having been previously defeated by the Maverick Hunters, he was revived by Sigma-1 and added to an army of Mavericks who were soon dispatched to invade other worlds. Gallery Artwork MorphMothMMX2.jpg|Alternate artwork of Morph Moth displaying both of his forms. MMX2MMback.jpg|Morph Moth's back. TEPPEN TDA 061 art.png|''TEPPEN'' card RX2MorphMothCocoon.png|Morph Moth in the Rockman X2 manga RX2MorphMoth.png|Morph Moth in the Rockman X2 manga MMC100.jpg|Metamor Mothmeanos HL from Rockman X Mega Mission 3. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Sprites MorphMothSprite.gif Trivia *His stage is the one of the two in Mega Man X2 to not have either instant death spikes or bottomless pits. The other is Flame Stag's Volcanic Zone. **In addition, his stage is the only one in the whole game to have nonlethal spiked traps. *Morph Moth is the only enemy in the entire game who cannot be defeated in one shot using the Shoryuken. This is due to the fact that his health bar is split in two, and it only causes 16 hit points of damage to him in each form. *Morph Moth's bagworm-inspired nature is shared with Atetemino. References Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X2 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:X Challenge bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Insect design Category:Light Mavericks Category:Flying Mavericks